Last Night Alone
by Chaos Knight
Summary: Transformers 2007 movieverse. Several weeks after the destruction of the Allspark, Optimus’ call has been answered. But with the arrival of this newcomer comes more trouble that’s going to put the fate of the Earth in the hands of the Autobots. OCs used.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers 2007 movieverse. Several weeks after the destruction of the Allspark, Optimus' call has been answered. But with the arrival of this newcomer comes more trouble that's going to put the fate of the Earth in the hands of the Autobots. OCs used.

ooooOOOOoooo

Last Night Alone

ooooOOOOoooo

Floating through the vastness of space a prone figure drifted. Scorch marks covered the bipedal metallic form. Suddenly erupting from the figures neck, sparks lit up the darkness in a display of white light.

The being flinched, curling in on itself. "If we don't find a medic soon I'm going to be in serious trouble…" The figure spoke in its language of sonic pulses.

-We'll find one, hang in there.-

"Easy for you to say. You didn't get the brunt of Shockwave's cannon blast." Gingerly groping its terribly scorched left shoulder it continued, "It was sheer luck that he missed my primary fuel line."

-Hey, that same shot nicked my sensory array. I'm riding blind here.-

"Yeah, yeah… You know-"

-SHH!-

"Don't 'shh' me you!"

-SHH! I'm picking up an Autobot transmission. It's a bit garbbled but I'll replay.-

"-… My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message to any Autobots taking refuge amongst the stars. We are here… We are waiting.-" Following the message came a data feed that had coordinates encrypted in it.

Patching the coordinates into its internal navigation system the metallic being eerily glowing red and blue eyes took on a brighter glow. "I've gotta beat on the signal! We're located in the same system!"

-Where they located?-

"Third planet in from the star." Reverting shape the once bipedal being was now a shape similar to that of a comet. Metal creaked and sparks flew as the transformation ended. "GAH!" Came the pained yelp. "By the Matrix I hope they have a medic." It stated powering up its thrusters, propelling itself past a medium sized planet with rings of ice and rock. Channeling all available energy it soared past the remaining planets until a brilliant world colored in blue and green came into view.

-Do we know the name of this planet?-

"According to what the coordinates have encrypted in them, the locals call it 'Earth'."

-Earth? Hmm… Interesting.-

"Agreed. I'm going to send out a transmission to inform Prime of our arrival."

-Not to mention have a medic standing by.-

"That to, due to my weakened state the landing won't be… What's the word?"

-Graceful? Soft? Painfree?-

"… I don't know why I even bother."

-Heh.-

"Shush, I'm calling in." Came the being preparing for entry onto the new world. "-Optimus Prime, message received. Allegiance Autobot. Core number 5-0-9-1-3 Sierra Kilo. Designation – GAH!!" It shrieked as laser blasts pelted its already sweltering form as it descended through the atmosphere. A scratchy laugh reached the audios of the injured bot as it started to tumble, twist, and burn.

-STARSCREAM!-

Trying to regain some sense of equilibrium the protoform plummeted to steeply through the atmosphere. "THRUSTERS FAILING! COMMUNICATIONS DOWN!" It shrieked as the heat started melting its metal skin. "I'M FALLING APART!"

Breaking through, fire still engulfing the metal being, it careened into a snowy mountain peak sending rock, snow, and ice flying. Easily shooting through the rock and ice something split off from the protoform and crashed down slope as the rest of the protoform shot off out of sight.

Flying across the massive landmass the protoform lost speed, fire, and smoke; revealing the now bipedal mechanoid. Crashing hard into the frozen tundra the protoform flailed like a ragdoll as it skidded and crashed leaving a mile long scar in the dry frozen waste land, kicking up frozen ground as it went.

As the dust cleared a sickening whirring sound came from the crater. Laying on its back, its three fingered hands sparked and twitched as a strange glowing blue liquid seeped from deep gauges in its metal skin. Scorched grey and black its robotic eyes flickered weakly.

Rerouting any available energy into its communications array the protoform sought out Prime. "-P-P-Prime… Crashed landed… Location unkown… Power dwindling… S-Starscream… A-A-Attack… Hel-l-l-l-p!...-" Then slowly it laid its back, eyes barely alit.

Authors Note: I do not own Transformers. Any and all unreconizable characters belong to their respective owners which will be noted either at the beginning or at the end of each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers 2007 movieverse. Several weeks after the destruction of the Allspark, Optimus' call has been answered. But with the arrival of this newcomer comes more trouble that's going to put the fate of the Earth in the hands of the Autobots. OCs used.

ooooOOOOoooo

Last Night Alone

ooooOOOOoooo

-4 Days Later-

It had been a long day at school for Sam and he was ready to kick back and go to bed when the door bell rang. He ignored it, hiding his head under his pillow.

"Sam!" Came his mother. "Someone's here to see you!"

Groaning, Sam rolled out of bed half awake. Making his way down stairs his eyes widened as he saw Captain Lennox on the door step in his dress uniform. "Captain! What're you doing here?" He said happily then asked confused.

"Sam?" His mother asked cautious.

"It's alright mom, he's a friend. Give us a minute, okay?"

She eyed Lennox before disappearing into the living room.

"Let's talk outside." Lennox suggested, stepping back to allow Sam out.

Once the door was shut Sam gave Lennox a questioning look before taking notice of the massive Topkick form that was Ironhide parked in front of the house. "What's up?"

"The Secretary has asked me to contact you. There's a strong possiblity another one of your friends has arrived on Earth."

"What?! Another Autobot?!"

"Shhh!!" Lennox shushed him. "Yes, I need to know where Prime is."

"I'm right here."

Turning around at the sound of a deep rumbling truck engine, Sam and Lennox came to see the truck form of Optimus Prime pull up alongside Ironhide. Pulling in behind Ironhide came Ratchet.

"Optimus, did ya hear?" Started Sam.

"Yes. I've received a transmission from the Autobot. He's in grave peril. On entry he was attacked by Starscream, apparently the Decepticon isn't going far from Earth… But the Autobot crashed landed. I am unsure as to where he crashed." Optimus explained. "But he has made it evident that he's damaged."

Lennox walked towards Ironhide and leant against the driver's side door. "Well Prime," He started with a smirk. "I think you and the Bots are in luck."

ooooOOOOoooo

"Explain this to me again. How the heck did your parents let you go, no questions asked?" Mikaela asked from Bumblebee's passenger seat.

Currently the 4 Autobots were in their vehicle forms aboard a C-17 Globemaster somewhere over the Atlantic.

"Well Captain Lennox told my folks I won an all paid exclusive trip to Europe. Courtesy of the Army Recruitment Center. They fell for it." He remarked with a grin.

As Sam and Mikaela talked the Autobots via com-link were having their own discussion.

-Prime, do we know who the unfortunate bot is to get thrashed by Starscream by on their way here?- Inquired Ironhide.

-The initial message was disrupted but I managed to receive the first 4 numbers of its core number. 5-0-9-1.-

Ironhide rumbled. –A young one.-

-5-0-9-1… Only a small group of Autobots were constructed in that series. That was the last series bought online before the Allspark was launched from Cybertron.- Ratchet added.

-If I recall correctly a few Autobots of that series were constructed from a combination of other Autobot shells as well as some pieces form recovered Decepticon shells. Am I correct on this assumption?- The Topkick rumbled again.

-Yes.- The answer came from Ratchet. –The Allspark produced a few to many sparks and because of the war we were low on supplies to build shells. We had to resort to recycling the shells of already offlined Autobots as well as a few Decepticon shells.-

-You actually went and used full Con shells to make Autobots? Disgusting.- Ironhide snarled. –Down right disgraceful to all Autobots. It's one thing to use their parts but using the whole body of a Decepticon?-

-Ironhide, stand down.- Optimus intervened before the weapon specialist could get any further into what he was saying.

-It was either use the sources available or let a helpless Spark perish. And I had no intention on letting one who has yet to know life die with no just cause.- Ratchet declared boldly.

Ironhide snorted. –If I shoot em 'accidentally', not my fault then.-

ooooOOOOoooo

It felt as if its processor was in pieces. Pushing itself up the protoform forced itself into a sitting position. Cursing in Cybertronian it took inventory of its present condition. It's left arm was shot, hanging limp at its side. Blue energon dripped lightly from its finger tips. The wing panels and 'booster pack' were gone. A gaping bleeding and sparking hole was present on its right side and its armor was torn to the Pit. Gingerly getting to its feet the protoform stumbled forward out of the crater. Gears and joints whirring in protest as more sparks came from smaller injuries the figure shuddered.

"Weapon systems barely active. Com-link's down. Trans-scanner's down. That along with half a dozen others… Grr…. Slag you Starscream…" The metal being stumbled forward again, it's odd clawed feet leaving prints on the lightly snow covered ground. "I need to hide, I'm too out in the open. Easy pickings for Starscream if he decides to come back and finish the job… Not to mention I don't want any locals to find me." It continued on as snow started to fall, obscuring the being from view. The only evidence of what was there being the metal beings blue blood.

Authors Note: I do not ownTransformers. Any characters you are not familiar with belong to me. OCs that will eventually appear belong to their respective owners.


End file.
